electronicmusicfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Genres
Editors: See notes on talk page before editing this article! The following is a list of sub-genres of electronic music. Feel free to add ones not listed, that you know of. *Breakbeat **Acid Breaks **Baltimore Club / Baltimore Breaks **Big Beat / Chemical Breaks **Booty Bounce **New Orleans Bounce / Bounce **Breakbeat Hardcore **Breakpop **Breakstep / Breakbeat Garage **Brokenbeat **Dark Breaks **Doomstep **Dub Breaks **Florida Breaks **Funktronica **Ghetto Funk **Glitchstep **Jersey Club / Brick City Club **Krankstep **Modern Funk **New Jack Swing **Nu Funk **Nu Skool Breaks **Philly Club **Psybreaks **Progressive Breaks **Synth Breaks **Synthpoppers *Downtempo (Downbeat) and Ambient Music **Acid Jazz **Ambient Music ***Ambient Breaks ***Ambient Jungle / Ambient Drum and Bass ***Ambient Dub ***Ambient Garage ***Ambient Goa ***Ambient House ***Ambient Noise ***Ambient Techno ***Berlin School ***Chillout ****Chill Hop ****Chillstep ****Chillwave ***Dark Ambient ****Black Ambient ****Isolationism ****Martial Ambient ****Ritual Ambient ***Drone / Dronology ****Drone Metal ****Ghost Drone ****Nu gaze ***Future Ambient ***Psybient ***Space Music ****Space Disco ****Space Rock **Balearic Beat ***Balearic House **Dub Fusion ***Afro-Dub ***Dub ***Dubtronica ***Dubstep ***Funkstep ***Glitch ***Trap ***Wonky **Jazz Fusion **Lounge Music **Lowercase **New Age Music ***Neoclassical New Age Music **Nu Jazz **Trip Hop ***Illbient ***Post-Trip Hop *Electro **Classic Electro / '80's Electro ***Detroit Electro ***Electro Bass ***Electro Hop **Electro (Electro House) ***Big Room ****Dark Room ***Festival ***French Electro ***Future Bass ****Kawaii Bass ***Future Electro ***Glitch Electro ***Hybrid Electro ***Moombahton ****Jersey Terror ****Jungle Terror ****Moombahcore ****Moombounce **Electro Bounce **Electro Breaks **Electroclash **Electro Disco ***Electro Boogie **Electro Funk **Electro Soul ***Boom Bap Soul **Electro Swing **Electro Trance **Elektro ***Nu Elektro **Ghetto Tech **Hard Electro **Miami Bass **Minimal Electro **Melborne Bounce ***Melborne Electro **Skweee *Electronic Pop **African Dance ***Azonto ***Coupé-Décalé ***Kizomba ***Kuduro/Kuduru ***Zouglou **South African Dance ***Kwaito **Bubblegum Pop ***Bubblegum Bass (PC Music) ***Happy House (Bubblegum Dance) ***Shibuya-Kei / J-Pop **Caribbean ***Chutney ***Rapso ***Soca ****Bashment Soca ****Batida ****Bouyon Soca ****Chutney Soca ****Groovy Soca ****Parang Soca ****Power Soca ****Ragga Soca ****Steelband Soca ***Zouk **Dance Pop ***Country Dance Music (CDM) **Dirty Pop **Disco **Electro Boogie **Euro Disco ***Cosmic Disco ***Italo Disco ***Funky Disco **Early Synth **Electrodance **Electro Pop **Electronic Ethnic Pop **Euro Pop ***Disco Polo ***Eurodance (Euro Trance) ****Eurobeat ***Euro House ****Diva House / Handbag / Vocal House *****Hardbag ****Epic House ***French Pop ***Italo Pop ****Italodance ****Italo House ****Nu Italo ***Freestyle ***Hi NRG ***Jamaican ****Dancehall ****Reggae *****Euro Reggae *****Reggae Fusion ******2 Tone ******Samba Reggae ******Seggae ******Skatech ****Toasting ***Latin Dance ****Brega *****Tecno Brega ****Electro Dance (Tecktonic/Milky Way) ****Punta Rock ***New Wave ****Dream Pop ****Electro Pop ****Electroclash ****Neue Deutsche Welle ****New Romanticism ****Romo / Romantic Modernism ****Synth Pop ***Nu Synthwave ***Picopop ***Pop House / Techno Dance ***Psychedelic Pop ***Wonky Pop * Electronica ** Ethno Electronica ** Intelligent Dance Music (IDM) ** Glitch ***Glitch Hop ***Glitch House *Electronic Rock **Dance-Rock ***Dance-Punk **Electronic Metal ***Cybergrind ***Drone Metal ***Electronicore ****Electrocore ****Synthcore ****Trancecore ***Industrial Metal **Electropunk / Synthpunk **Folktronica **Indietronica ***Indie Dance / Alternative Dance ***Nu Rave **Krautrock **Madchester ***Baggy **Neue Deutsche Härte **New Wave ***Dark Wave ***Dream Pop ***Electro Pop ***Minimal Wave ***Neue Deutsche Welle ***New Romanticism ***Romo / Romantic Modernism ***Synth Pop **Post-Punk **Progressive Rock **Psychedelic Rock **Space Rock *Electronic Video Game Music / Electronic Video Game Influenced Music **Chiptune ***Bitpop ****Chipcore *****Chipbreak / Breakbit *****Happy Chipcore ****Chiprave ****Chipstep ****Post-Chiptune ***Chip Rock ****Chip Metal *****Chipgrind *****Chipthrash *****Nintendocore ****Chip Punk ***Game Boy Music *Experimental Electronic Music **Aleatropic / Indeterminate Music **Deconstructed Club (Experimental Club) **Electroacoustic Music ***Acousmatic Music ***Field Recording ***Musique Concrète ***Sound Collage / Tape Music **Experimental Ambient **Experimental Breakbeat **Experimental Hip Hop ***Experimental Trap **Experimental House **Experimental Jungle / Drum and Bass **Experimental Techno **Sound Sculpture **Soundscape ***Biomusic **Spectral Music **Speedbass ***Spitbass **Stochastic Music **Surrealist Music *Hardcore **Acidcore **Breakcore ***Glitchcore ***Ravecore ***Lolicore ***Chipbreak **Crossbreed ***Crosscore **Dancecore **Darkcore **Digital Hardcore **Electrocore **Freeform (Hardcore) **Free Tekno ***Frenchcore ***Raggatek ***Hardtek / Tribe ****Happytek / Happy Tribe ****Pumpcore ****Tribecore / Hardfloor **Gabber ***Artcore ***Dark Gabber / Dark Hardcore ***Happy Gabber ***Nu Style Gabba ***Rotterdam **Happy Hardcore ***Breakbeat Hardcore / Old School Rave Music ****4-Beat ****Toytown / Toytown Techno ***Donk ***Hands Up ***Happy Gabber ***Makina ***Power Stomp ***Speed **Hardstyle ***Big Room Hardstyle / Hard Room ***Dubstyle ***Euphoric Hardstyle ***Rawstyle / Raw Hardstyle ***Reverse Bass ***Slowstyle / Lento Violento ***Stylecore ***Tekstyle **Industrial Hardcore ***Noisecore ****Soilcore **Jumpstyle **Nu Rave ***Hardcore Breaks ***Rave Breaks **Psycore / Full On Hardcore **Raggacore **Schranz **Speedcore ***Extratone ***Splintercore **Terrorcore **Trancecore **Trapcore / Trappy Hardcore **UK Hardcore ***Complexcore *Hip Hop **Abstract Hip Hop / Experimental Hip Hop ***Avant-Hop / Avant-Garde Hip Hop ***Cloud Rap / Trillwave ***Left-Field Hip Hop ***Psychedelic Hip Hop **Alternative Hip Hop ***Nerdcore ***Hipster Hop / Indie Hop ***Jazz Hop ***Zef **Bass **Beast Coast **Boom Bap ***Low Bap **Britcore **Conscious Hip Hop ***Political Hip Hop **Cliphop **Crunk ***Ratchet ***Crunkcore **Electro Hop **G-Funk **Glitch Hop **Hard Hop **Hip Hop Soul / Soulful Hip Hop **Hip House **Hip Pop **Hyphy **Industrial Hip Hop **Instrumental Hip Hop **Kenyan Hip Hop ***Boomba ***Genge **Lo-Fi Hip Hop **Mobb Music **New Jack Swing **Rap ***Chopper Rap ***Dirty South Rap / Booty Rap ***East Coast Rap ****Hardcore Rap *****Gangsta Rap *****Mafioso Rap ***Freestyle Rap ***West Coast Rap **Rap Rock / Rock Hop ***Horrorcore / Death Rap ***Rap Metal / Metal Hop ***Rapcore **Snap Music **Trap ***Drag / Witch Trap ***Drill ***Hard Trap ***Hybrid / Midtempo ****Hybrid Trap ****Hybrid Twerk ***Festival Trap ***Folk Trap ***Future Ghetto ***Future R & B ***Future Trap ***Juke ****Footwork ***Neurotrap ***Space Trap ***Trapstep ***Trapstyle ***Vaportrap **Trip Hop **Turntablism **Undergroud Hip Hop **Vogue Beat *House Music **Acid House **Bass House **Bassline House **Chicago House **Deep House ***Tropical House **Detroit House **Disco House ***Nu Disco ***Post-Disco ****Boogie ***Space Disco **Electro House ***Big Room House ****Dark Room House ***Complextro ***Dutch House ***Festival Bounce ***Fidget House ***Funky Electro House **Euro House ***Italo House **Emotional Lo-Fi **French House / French Touch **Freestyle House **Funky House **Future House **Gangsta House / G-House **Garage House **Glitch House **Hard House ***Ghetto House / Booty House ***Bounce House / Scouse House ****Hard Bounce ***Donk **Hip House **House n' Bass **Jackin' House **Kick n' Bass **Kwaito **Microhouse (Minimal House) **Outsider House (Lo-Fi House) **Pumpin' House **Progressive House **Swing House **Synth House **Tech House **Tribal House **UK Funky **Witch House *Industrial Music **Circuit Bending **Dark wave ***Cold Wave ***Ethereal Wave ***Neoclassical Dark Wave **Electronic Body Music (EBM) ***Electro-Industrial ****Aggrotech ****Dark Electro ***Future Pop **Industrial Dance **Ethereal **Glitch Music **Industrial Drum and Bass ***Distorted Beat ***Technoid **Industrial Hip Hop **Industrial Metal **Industrial Techno **Martial Industrial **Noise ***Harsh Noise ****Harsh Noise Wall (HNW) ***Japanoise ***Noisecore ***Power Noise ***Rhythmic Noise **Post-Industrial **Power Electronics ***Death Industrial *Jungle Music and Drum and Bass **Clownstep **Crossbreed ***Crosscore **Darkside Jungle **Darkstep **Drill and Bass **Drum and Bass and Electro (DBE) **Drumfunk **Drumstep **Electrostep **Funkstep / Funky Drum and Bass **Future Jungle / Nu Jungle **Futurestep **Hardstep **Industrial Drum and Bass ***Distorted Beat ***Technoid **Jazzstep **Jump-Up **Jungle Techno **Liquid Funk **Neurofunk **Oldschool Jungle (Hardcore Jungle) ***Ragga Jungle **Ragga **Sambass **Techno Drum and Bass **Techstep ***Skullstep **Trancestep / Trance and Bass *Live Electronics **Electroacoustic Improvisation **Laptronica **Live Coding ***Algorave **Livetronica / Jamtronica *Newbreed / Futurewave **Ambient Garage **Aquacrunk **Broken-Clash **Chillwave / Glo-Fi ***Post-Chillwave **Cloud Rap / Trillwave **Dreampunk **Future Beats **Gamewave **Grave Rave **Icepunk / Coldrave **Jankwave **Kawaii Bass **Lo-Fi Hip Hop **Next Wave **Nightmare Pop **Plunderphonics / Eccojams **Post-Dubstep **Post-Whatever **Slutwave **Synthwave / Retrowave ***Darksynth / Dark Wave ***Dreamsynth / Dream Wave ***Outrun **Vaporfunk **Vaporwave ***Future Funk ***Hardvapor ***Mallsoft ***Ocean Grunge ***Seapunk ***Vaporpop ***Vaportrap **Witch House ***Ghost Drone ***Witch Hop ****Drag / Witch Trap ****Zombie Rave *Techno Music **Acid Techno **Berlin Techno **Bangin' Techno / Pumpin' Techno **Dark Techno **Deep Techno **Detroit Techno / US Techno **Dreamtech **Dub Techno **Glitch Techno **Ghettotech **Hard Techno ***Bouncy Techno ***Free Tekno ****Hard Tekno ****Heretik ****Tribetek *****Spiral Tribe ***Schranz **Lo-Fi Techno **Minimal Techno **Nortec **Techno Bass **UK Techno / Euro Techno **Yorkshire Bleeps and Bass *Trance Music **138 **Acid Trance **Deep Trance **Dream Trance **Electro Trance **Ibiza Trance / Balearic Trance **Hard Trance ***Hardstyle **Minimalist Trance **Neotrance **Nu NRG / Hard NRG **Progressive Trance **Psychedelic Trance / Psytrance / Goa Trance ***Dark psytrance / Dark Psychedelic Trance ****Dark Progressive / Dark Progressive Psytrance *****Deep Dark Progressive / Deep Dark Progressive Psytrance ****South-African Psytrance / Twilight Psytrance ***Full On ****Dark Full On ***Heavy-Metal Goa / Buttrock Goa ***Nitzhonot ***Psybient ***Psyprog / Progressive Psytrance ***Suomisaudi / Spugedelic Trance **Symphonic Trance **Tech Trance **Trancecore **Trancestep / Trance and bass **Uplifting Trance / Epic Trance ***Anthem Trance **Vocal Trance *UK Garage **2-Step Garage **Bassline / Bass **Dark Garage **Deep Garage **Dubstep ***Brostep ****Breakstep ****Chillstep / Lovestep ****Cinematic Dubstep / Cinematic Brostep ****Deathstep ****Drumstep ****Dubcore ****Dubstyle ****Filthstep ****Funkstep ****Futurestep / Future Dubstep / Future Brostep ****Glitchstep ****Hybrid / Midtempo *****110 *****Hybrid Dubstep / Hybrid Brostep ****Melodic Dubstep / Melodic Brostep ****Neurostep ****Neurotrap ****Nightstep ****Raggastep ****Rockstep *****Metalstep ****Trapstep ***Breakstep (Breakbeat Garage) ***Chillstep / Lovestep ***Future Dubstep ***Glitchstep ***Melodic Dubstep ***Raggastep / Reggae Dubstep ***Substep ***Trapstep **Future Garage **Future Ghetto **Grime ***Eskibeat / Eski ***Grindie ***Rhythm & Grime / R & G **Mutant Bass **Night Bass **Speed Garage *Other **Düsseldorf School **Electronic Classical ***East Coast ***West Coast **New Beat **Nightcore External Links *Guide to Hardcore Techno *Ishkur's Guide to Electronic Music V2.5 *Ishkur's New Guide *Wikipedia's List of electronic music genres *RYM Box Set Category:Electronic music Category:Lists